riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Rivera War
Emerge from the Under ground 30 Years after Rivera's occupation, trying to reclaim the surface as genocidal monsters of the undead. Although they appear to be from the undead they still have the same tactical ability as they did during their invasion of Earth.]] The Death Rivera War (April 1st, 2319 - December 25th, 2340) Was the most destructive War On Rivera Between the Forces Of Earth, The Encores and The Newly Born Rivera Federation Who Survived The Rivera Federation War 30 Years Ago. The Death Rivera war was unleashed by the D.R. in order to force the People Of Earth to leave Rivera so the Rivera Federation can once again conquer the planet just as they did 30 Years Ago before the Events Of The Rivera Federation War, but thanks to Zero and Harrison The D.R. was unable to Fulfill that Goal and Wild up getting another Invasion of their Turf a second time. Rise Of Death Rivera ... The Stronghold, and main HQ Of Death Rivera, Emergence Hole, about 2 Miles too the East.]] Roura Day was the day that the Rivera Federation emerged from the underground hollows of Rivera as Undead Genocidal Zombie Looking Machines Calling themselves Death Rivera. They launched an all-out Invasion upon the human race and The Rivera Encores in an attempt to retake the surface of Rivera, changing the course of Riverian history forever. In twenty four hours, the D.R. had attacked every major city across Rivera, and within days of the first D.R. emergence the Global Communications Network had collapsed 7. The D.R. had exterminated half of the human population within weeks sending some fleeing In a State Of Panic and Shock on Shuttles and back to Earth; making no discrimination between men, women and children. For the beleaguered Riverian human nations, having only recently seen the end of the 125-year-long Rivera Federation War, the attack was completely unexpected. The recently victorious Earth despite working together amongst the Rivera Encores were unable to unite. Initial reports instructed civilians Earth and Riverian alike to stay indoors and remain calm. As Emergence Day continued to unfold, the D.R. began to butcher civilians in their homes, businesses, and on the streets. Calls to the The Militarizes Of Earth Civil Protection Service were futile as the network was flooded with similar cries for help. With such high percentages of casualties, hospitals were quickly overwhelmed and forced to turn away more incoming wounded8. Within days, billions were dead and thousands more were reported missing. Rumors began to spread that the D.R. were eating Humans or even worse, taking Humans as prisoners. Shorty after the event of Roura Day, a new motto was adopted. "Parasites Are Done For When We Get Through On Beloved R-Day" -Highland Rivera, as grim as it sounds, it conveyed thoughts that the future would be far worse than what humanity had just witnessed. The Rivera Federation, the once feared enemy Earth once faced and completely annihilated during the Rivera Federation War were back from the Dead and are now buttering the people of Earth once again, only this time on Rivera and not Earth. As the year went on, millions died daily. The D.R. began invading cities, exterminating their populations, and gutting them for Fuel and Ammo before moving onto to next city where the same tactic was used. After a year had passed, it was proven that only the cities of Hail that lie on the solid granite foundations of Riverakia were safe. When the forces of Earth became aware of the D.R. plans to invade Remix Village, radical action was needed. Invasion Of Remix Village is located unfortunately due to heavy Death Rivera Resistance on the streets all over Remix Village getting to the War Hog is not going to be an Easy thing, especially when they're Night Raiders in orbit around Remix Village patrolling the streets for any signs of Parasites.]] Land Of Hera & Fall Of Remix Village The D.R. breached Remix Village in the Death Rivera War's tenth year. They were able to dig their way past the rocks of the Hills and so were able to overrun the city Of Hera, The Suburban Land Of Remix Village Sending many of The Rivera Encores Retreating to take up more defensive actions against the D.R. Presumably the battle was particularly bloody as the city was both the On A the Greek Island Of Horna and as well was the primary Boarder for both Jeromoria And Europodia. The D.R. forces pushed the Gears all the way back to the East Barricade Academy which was across the river of the main city. The fighting there would nearly destroy any chance that the COG had of winning the war until four years later when the Lightmass Bomb was used on L.C A Land Carrier that has been Roaming around the Horda Mountains Unleashing Air Raids Across Rivera. The Gears stationed at East Barricade Academy led a last stand effort that was nearly successful. However,Marcus Fenix received a distress call from his father; leading him to abandon his post, taking with him the targeting laser, in an attempt to save his father.2 This action was carried out at the cost of his fellow Gears and left Riverakia open for attack.3 and Logan Netherlands Rivera Open Fire On Death Rivera Forces At DJ Square located in the central heart of Remix Village. ]] With the fall of Remix Village and the House of Tunes, the Coalition moved their Riverian Earth capital to Riverakia That was already presumed to be the capital Of Rivera. It would be another 4 years until the COG could mount up an effective offensive. Marcus Fenix was put on trial for cowardice and would have been executed if not for his two tours of duty in the Rivera Federation War and Dominic Santiago testifying in his favor. Fenix was sentenced to 40 years' imprisonment in the Slab, the COG's most infamous prison, while Santiago's loyalty to the COG was questioned by his superiors for his decision to defend Fenix. In the opening shots of the Lightmass offensive, Alpha Squad and along other squads was taking heavy casualties and running into heavy resistance from entrenched Locust forces in the city of Remix Village. While Alpha and Sgt.Kennel Squad were dealing with the Locust Horde, Colonel Hoffman was on his own mission. Since the fall of Remix Village and Ground Walker D.R. forces were scattered around the Hills and with the great loss of human life in the 14 years of war, Colonel Hoffman was forced to get fresh new recruits from the infirm, the young, and the irredeemable. Hoffman pardoned numerous criminals of all different kinds, but left Marcus Fenix to the D.R. that were storming 'The Hord' (Riverakia Maximum Security Prison). Lucky for Marcus, Dominic Santiago had come to rescue him from the prison and the D.R., and enrolled him in Delta Squad. Delta Squad was personally ordered by Hoffman to relocate the Resonator and give support to Alpha Squad. Delta Squad then moved on the House of Tunes, the last known location of Alpha. Delta proceeded to eliminate several D.R. hard points on the road to the House of Tunes, however during one fight Private Anthony Carmine was killed by a D.R. Shark sniper. Regardless of the casualty Delta advanced into the House, where they came across Private Shadow Hord A Formal Ex Rivera Federation General Who survived The Rivera Federation War, and moved on to take out the 2 Planetary that were blocking communication with High Command, due to the intense blasting of their Guns. The Planetary were attacking other Earth forces in DJ Square and were taking heavy loses. After destroying the 2 Planetary's One was left and was considered to be a new upgraded version known as Universal Planetary. After heavy fighting Zero and Harrison manage to destroy the Planetary and Alpha Squad and the Resonator were recovered; however the King Raven that was coming to extract the squads was shot down in an ambush by a Hell From Above's Including D.R. Forces led personally by Highland and Omega. Lt Brick Rowdy and several Gears were lost in in the attack including the 2 HOA's (Hell From Above) that shot down the King Raven. 'New Bomb' A newly promoted Sgt.Fenix was charged to lead Delta Squad to the Lore Aura Facility and activate the Resonator to map the Hollow. In order to reach their destination faster, Delta struck a deal with local Stranded to use a Junker (essentially a stripped down APC). After a long and dangerous road, which was beset by both the D.R. and the fearsome Newly Designed Night Raiders, Delta was able to reach the Junker, save the stranded camp, and reach the Lore Aura Facility. Delta Squad split up and moved deeper into the Hollows to find a perfect spot to place the Resonator. After battling through waves of Moonwalkers, Hammeheads, DAJ's and even a Riviera, Delta located the rear exit of the Lore Aura Facility. However, it was guarded by the fearsome Roam Raiders. Delta split up to attack the Roams in a pincer move. After the last of the D.R. soldiers were dead, Delta activated the Resonator, and exited the Hollows. Unfortunately, the Resonator failed to map a significant portion of the Hollows. Despite this terrible disappointment, private Damon Baird discovered a Roy Bot containing a near-complete map of the tunnel system. Interestingly, the information stored on the Roy bot had come from a server located at the East Barricade Academy, former home of Sgt. Marcus Fenix and his Father Adam Fenix. En route via King Ravens escorted by Encore Bf-109 fighters, Delta Squad came under heavy fire. After losing another King Raven, by DJ's Delta set down to find the survivors from the crash site. Despite the heavy opposition, Delta located A group Of DJ's responsible for taking down the Raven and destroyed them in an instant including a Hell Tank. Delta located and secured the crashed King Raven, scaring off the swarming Stranded and stripping them of their weapons. With the Academy straight ahead Marcus and Dom moved forward while Cole and Baird stayed behind to evacuate the two surviving Gears from the crash site. Immediately, Marcus and Dom were met with a challenge. They fought hard to eliminate groups of D.R. enemies. After eliminating those enemies, they thought it was over, but there was a Phantom Patrolling The Skies Searching for them. After killing It with the Use of Captured R.840's, Dom and Marcus at the front step of the Manor, after taking out yet another MG42 gun emplacement. Baird and Cole tried to repair an APC while Dom and Marcus went to find data in the Manor. Despite heavy resistance from the D.R., JACK was able to obtain the data and all four escaped to the APC. 'Final Phase Of Detonation & Liberation' After a fast escape from a Hell Lizard, Delta runs into the Murdur Bridge only to find the draw bridge open Due To Prevention Of More Earth Reinforcements. Delta spits up to find a way to get power on by entering Vassar Memorial Park, only to find the power lines are being diverted from the Bridge. After being chased by the Hell Lizard across East Murdur, they get a distress call from Anya that the Train commander is under attack, but Hell Tanks jams kick in and Delta is cut off. After finding the Location of Nor Central Energy, Delta discovers that the Stranded are not stealing power from the Plant but in fact the D.R. are sending power back into the Hollows and the Train has been overrun and all survivors are thrown in front of the train. Delta Squad quickly moved to Nor Station, fighting off D.R. troops and boarding the Newly Earth Constructed from Rivera's Industries Bullet Blaster. Unfortunately Cole and Baird were unable to get on the train. They were forced to wait for pickup from a King Raven. Marcus and Dom faced heavy opposition from Helos, Hammerheads, and Phantoms, fighting their way to the first car and finding the remains of the Gears that were guarding the Lightmass bomb. Here they encountered Matt And, and with the help of a King Raven, were able to kill Both Matt and Mark and load the data onto the Lightmass bomb. Dom and Marcus safely got onto the King Raven and watched the Lightmass bomb drop into a lake of Aura. The bomb was able to destroy the D.r. living in the Outer Hollows and over a third of the Night Raiders breeding grounds. With the destruction of the outer hollows and along with untold numbers of D.R. The D.R. was forced to regroup and rebuild. Princess Roura, began rebuilding a new D.R. army while the Lightmass bomb awakened another Riviera, an D.R. deity. Highland Rivera and Omega would Riviera to destroy several COG and Encore outposts and three cities leading too Operation: R.Storm.11 On the surface, D.R. incursions dropped to its lowest levels until the attack at North Gate.12 But the Horde was unable to muster up any of their Heavy Armored Vehicles and only could send Troops. In the city of Remix Village, the Stranded was allowed to roam free in city both day and night.13, 4 Days later The Gears Of War Universe Unleashed A Full Scale Counter Attack Along With The Rivera Encores Overrunning The D.R. and Finally Liberating Remix Village. Land Carrier During The Events Of Remix Village L.C. was A D.R. Staging Land Carrier That was Operating In The Harp Woods Unleashing Air Attacks From The Continent Of Beltlogger Sector. The Carrier had been proven to be a problem for both Earth And Rivera Alike. Attack On Hail City During The Closing Events Of The Battle Of Remix Village, Zero and Harrison Along with Several COG soldiers Attacked The Harp Woods In Tundra, In an attempt to destroy The D.R. Land Carrier L.C. Hail City was considered to be a tough Nut to crack with thick Concrete Walls Artillery Machine Gun Emplacements, Dragons Teeth, It was a Large Variety Of D.R. Defenses. Battle Of The Harp Forest Aboard L.C. After The Liberation Of Remix Village the remaining D.R. retreat back underground leaving L.C. Completely defenseless Orders an assault on The D.R. L.C. to finish off the war, Nonetheless, they begin their attack. During the assault on the Landcarrier, Zero and Harrison fight their way through the carrier battling through Hell Lizards and Hell Tanks that were no longer in Remix Village during the Time Of the Detonation of the Lightmass Bombings. After discovering the Carrier's Radio frequency Zero sends Coordinates To Marcus Fenix In Remix Village Ordering the COG to fire the Second Lightmass Bomb before the Carrier could Escape underground. The Second Lightmass Bomb was launched as soon as Zero's transmission was complete, and the 2 contineued up the carrier until they reach the Control Room. Zero and Harrison Sooner or later confront Brad Corah Rivera, who has taken over the L.C. due to being the only one disciplined enough to remain sane after suffering from the D.R. Defeat at Remix Village. Destruction Of L.C. Carrier After a shootout in the control room that was considered to be the central brain area Of L.C. in which the two argue about right and wrong and the nature of war, Zero kills Brad and escapes with Harrison from the exploding Landcarrier that was hit by the second Lightmass Bomb, after escaping on board King Ravens they watched as the L.C. exploded into nothing but Star Dust. Death Rivera Raids On Riverakia Operation Underground Destruction Of Rouge City Attack On Gorge Ville Destruction Of Hord Liberation Of Remix Village HailFire City Occupation Of Hollow Hall Rivera Federation vs Death Rivera Destruction Of Riverakia Aftermath Death Rivera Pursues Young Harrison Rivera Battles Young Harrison Rivera At Atlantic 9 Base, just Outside beneath the Shores Of France, In 1952.]] Invasion Of The Past With The D.R. Virus, bringing the War for the First Time Too Earth Continents.]] Injecting Young Harrison Rivera With D.R. Virus Battle Of Chicago Within months D.R. forces were amassing in the city, posing a threat to the Liberty Defense Perimeter. It is not until The United States Military initiated Operation Strike on April 19th, 1952 which Specter Team successfully decimated and contained the D.R. threat in Chicago by April 22th.2 It is during this operation that The United States Military recon Team X-Ray infiltrate the Chicago Tower and learned that its linked to seven other towers; and also important in the tower is Specter's discovery of ancient, advanced artifacts known as "Gray Tech", which the team itself is eventually tasked to find and recover these artifacts Of D.R. Weaponry learning more and more about their strengths and Weaknesses. By the time of the D.R. invasion most of the city's street and surroundings are submerged in Hammerhead-infested waters. Furthermore, despite the city's occupation, there are a few handful of several hundreds of human survivors who decided to remain in the city and establish a resistance front against the D.R.5 Within a year later, during the D.R. invasion of America. United States forces return to Chicago to Liberate what was left of the City. After defeating the city's D.R. forces and along with A Hell Lizard, The United States began the Great push to Victory. After becoming cut off and surrounded the D.R. retreated by Death Ship back towards D.R. Occupied Europe leading to a major Blow In Their U.S. Campaign. 9 Years later with A Combined Op Earth Managed To Liberate Europe On June 1st, 1961 Destroying The Largest D.R. Force Since their Uprising. Music Of Power Video:Jeff Wayne's The War Of The Worlds -Resistance|Music Sung By Jeff Wayne and The Resistanc During DR Operation Purge Victory Over Death Rivera Battle Of Roa Cavern Destruction Of Death Rivera